It Happened One Night
by waikiki23
Summary: What happens when one of their own doesn't come home after a mission?  What lengths will the remaining four do to bring the other home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to all! This is a story I have had in the back of my mind and I just had to finish it and post it. It is not going to be a long story, but it will most likely be intense. Hogan fans, hide your face! (Just kidding!) Anyway, I own nothing and all mistakes are all my own. Please, please, please read and review!**

The night was stormy; lightening flashing so bright it was like the sun was out and the thunder so loud it shook everything. It wasn't a light steady nice rain, but a downpour that flooded everywhere. As the wipers on the car swished furiously, he sighed in frustration. The road was a muddy mess, the snow from the week before had already saturated the ground. Now, everything was too soft, making everything slick, including the now muddy road. He was carefully trying to keep the car on the road.

He had so much on his mind, the fact that he had just had a great time with Tiger, all the while getting the information he needed to pass on for the Underground.

As he went around the next bend, the car started sliding toward the deep ravines on the right side of the road. He tried to keep the vehicle on the road, but it was to no avail. He over corrected and the car started sliding out of control. His heart leaped into his throat as the vehicle veered over the embankment, rolling end over end. It landed upright against a tree at the bottom of the ravine.

The noise from the crash silenced, leaving the forest eerily quiet.

The first thing he became aware of was the intense pain in his chest and stomach. He let out a loud groan as he tried to move his head.

_Ugh, that was a bad idea. What happened to me? _His mind began working, remembering the car veering off the road. _Oh God, I was in a car accident! I hope the guys can find me._

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the windshield had completely shattered into a million pieces, the shards all over the seat around him. He saw that he was bleeding from his left leg, which had bone coming out of his thigh. _Oh God, this is bad. _

The pain was unbearable. As blackness overtook him again, his last thought was, _Please guys, you have to find me._

"Why isn't he back yet?" Newkirk asked for the hundredth time. The 4 men were in the tunnel, waiting for their commander to come back.

"I don't know, but I'm going to call Tiger and see if he's left yet," Kinch replied, sitting at the radio and calling the beautiful Underground agent.

"Maybe he just got detained by Tiger," LeBeau interjected, hoping that this was true. Kinch looked up from the radio and looked at the others.

"No, Tiger didn't detain him. She said that he left over an hour ago. Something's wrong."

The others looked at each other, not sure what they should do. Carter was the first to speak up. "What if he got in an accident or something like that?"

"He's got a point Kinch," Newkirk replied.

"We're going to have to go look for him _Mon Ami_. We have to find him."

"I know LeBeau, I know. The best I can figure, he most likely kept to the main road. Its only a 20 mile drive to town. We'll check the road from here to town. We'll go now. I'll get Baker and Olsen to watch the store. Olsen can fill in for the Colonel in a pinch. Let me get them and we'll be out of here. You all start changing into your blacks," Kinch said, standing up from the radio and heading topside.

Twenty minutes later, and one ruse later, the four men were driving down the same muddy road their commander had driven earlier. They kept their eyes opened, watching both sides of the road.

"See anything yet?" Kinch, who was driving.

"Not yet," Newkirk replied.

"Hey, wait a minute, does that look like something? Like something went off the road?" Carter asked from behind Newkirk.

"Yeah, I think your right. We'd better check it out," Kinch replied, pulling the car over to an inconspicuous spot on the side of the road. All they needed was the Gestapo finding the car and them.

The four men cautiously made their way down the hill. "You guys see this? It looks like something is down here," Newkirk said.

They looked around before noticing the black car resting against a tree at the bottom.

"Oh _mon dieu_! Isn't that _Mon Colonel's_ car?"

"Yeah, it is! Let's get down there!" Kinch exclaimed, leading the charge down the hill.

The four men made their way quietly down the hill to find a sight they were not prepared for. The car was completely demolished and their commanding officer slumped unconscious against the steering wheel, blood all over the inside of the car.

Of the four, poor Carter had to pull back. Seeing his beloved Colonel Hogan in such a bad state made him stop completely. The others peered in, wishing they hadn't.

"Carter? Carter are you okay?" Newkirk asked, looking at the pale Sergeant**. Carter didn't say anything; instead he sunk to the ground unconscious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know it has been a long while since I have updated this story and I am truly sorry. It has been a little crazy around here. However, this story is now first on my list to finish, as I still have 7 other stories to update, not including this one. I had a severe case of writer's block, but writing a few one-shots for Hawaii Five-0 and writing for the newest fanfic trial helped me. **

**Needless to say, Hogan will be coming after me for this story! Please don't hate me! **

**Please review as it helps my writing even more!**

LeBeau kneeled next to the unconscious demolitions expert, his back to the wreck, trying to not only keep his supper down but also to keep from fainting at the same time. The previous rainstorm caused the ground to me extremely soft. LeBeau felt his knees sink into the mud as he bent over Carter.

"Is he okay LeBeau?" Kinch asked as he leaned into the car to check the colonel. He turned sharply when the corporal didn't answer him right away. He noticed LeBeau was keeping his back turned away from them and knew why. _It's best if he and Carter don't see the Colonel in his condition anyway. I don't know how Newkirk can stand I; I barely can.._

"I think so. He's starting to wake up," LeBeau replied, leaning over Carter. He started to shake the young sergeant's shoulder. "Hey Carter, come on. Open your eyes."

A pair of blue eyes opened slightly and gazed up at who was talking. "What happened?" he asked a hint of confusion in his voice.

"You passed out, mon ami.."

Memories flooded back to his addled mind, coming into focus sharply. He tried to sit up, but was held back by the little Frenchman. "Just stay there for a minute."

"But the Colonel! He's hurt! We gotta help him!" Carter struggled against LeBeau's grasp. The little Frenchman had the upper hand on the young man, so he was able to hold Carter down on the ground by his shoulders.

"Carter! Carter! Kinch and Newkirk are with him. They are taking care of him. You have got to calm down mon ami!"

"Carter, its okay! Listen to LeBeau. We're handling it. You and Louie just sit tight and call the camp. Let them know we found the Gov'nor! Tell them to have Wilson standing by!" Newkirk yelled from beside Kinch. They were trying to get the driver's side door open so they could get Colonel Hogan out of the car. The door finally gave way, giving them access to the interior of the vehicle. The smell of burnt wiring and blood was overpowering in the car, causing the Newkirk and Kinch to move as fast as they could. The two men pulled their superior officer out of the wreckage and away from the shell of the vehicle. Kinch and Newkirk carried Hogan over to as dry of a spot they could find under a tree.

Neither Carter nor LeBeau looked their way which was fine with Kinch and Newkirk. They didn't need Carter passing out again, and knew LeBeau would faint if he saw the Colonel. Kinch started pulling medical supplies out of the satchel he had carried down the hill. Newkirk cleaned the dried blood as best as he could. Kinch began to wrap Hogan's left leg, trying not to jar the broken bone and the piece that was sticking out of the leg.

"Kinch, will we be able to get the Gov'nor back to camp?" Newkirk whispered to his friend. By the amount of blood already on the colonel, he knew they were running out of time. Not to mention how slippery they knew the hill was going to be.

"I don't know. We have to keep our fingers crossed."

As he slowly regained consciousness, he could hear voices in the distance. He tried to speak, wanting to ask if it was the guys.

A small moan escaped his lips instead, causing his rescuers to turn.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah! Was that the Colonel?"

"Colonel? Can you hear me?"

_That is them. They found me, _Hogan felt relief. He opened his eyes to mere slits, trying to find his men. "Ki..Kinch? New..Newkirk? Is…is…that…you?"

"Yes Colonel. It's us. LeBeau and Carter are here too," Kinch replied. His heart had leaped into his throat.

"Wh..wh..what…ha..happened?"

"You were in an accident gov'nor," Newkirk replied. He and Kinch were still trying to bandage their commanding officer. They could tell he was having a little trouble with breathing. Kinch and Newkirk exchanged a look that spoke volumes.

"How…bad?" The pain was beginning to wash over him like a tidal wave, threatening to take him back under. His stomach was hurting so bad, it was worse than his leg. But what scared the man was the fact that he was having trouble taking a deep breath. The normally unflappable colonel was starting to panic.

"I won't lie to your Colonel. It's not good," Kinch said, trying to keep his emotions in check. "But we need you to hold on. For us, for the team, for the camp. We're gonna get you out of here Colonel. Okay?"

"Ok," Hogan replied, closing his eyes.

"Sir, we're going to carry you up to the truck now. It's going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but we have to go. Wilson is standing by back at camp."

Hogan squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "Ok, go."

Kinch slung the satchel over his shoulder then said, "Louie, Andrew, head on back to the truck. Newkirk and I are going to carry the Colonel up. Just keep going, don't look back, okay?"

"Oui Kinch, we're going," LeBeau said, helping Carter stand then began the trek up the hill keeping their promise, never looking back.

Kinch waited until they were out of earshot before he turned his attention to Newkirk. "Okay, ready?"

"Right-o, let's do this."

The two carefully picked Hogan up off the ground and started walking slowly. The first few steps were too much for the already battered man. Mercifully, Hogan passed out, his breathing becoming more labored with each step, both men noticing immediately.

"I know, I think the Colonel may have broken some ribs or perhaps punctured a lung. If that's the case, we need to get a move on and get him back to camp." Kinch said worry evident in his voice.

The two fell silent as they finished the climb back to the road picking their way carefully. The hill was slippery, causing them to lose their grip a few times on the colonel. Kinch was thankful that he was unconscious on that climb. Hogan would not have been able to handle all the extra jarring.

Finally, they reached the top of the hill, muddy and exhausted. They saw Carter and LeBeau in the front seats of the truck, ready to go. The two men carefully laid the colonel in the back, trying to make him as comfortable as they could with what they had. Newkirk sat on the floor, holding Hogan's head and shoulders up so he didn't bounce along the way back and get hurt even worse. Kinch propped the colonel's bad leg up as he yelled up front, "Go LeBeau, but take it easy! We can't jostle the colonel much, ok?"

"Oui, I'll be careful," the little Frenchman replied, starting the truck. He and Carter watched the road as they headed back to camp.

All four men prayed silently the whole trip back, all imploring for the same thing; that their beloved commanding officer's life be spared.

The tunnels were bustling with activity when Hogan was brought down. Wilson was standing near the ladder when the entrance opened and LeBeau and Carter climbed down first.

"Where's Hogan?" he asked simply, making a mental note to check the Frenchman and demolitions man at a later time. They looked like death warmed over, both were a muddy mess.

"Kinch and Newkirk are bringing him," Carter said, heading to the nearest bench. He sat down and leaned forward, his head in his hands. LeBeau sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

Newkirk came down the ladder next, standing at the bottom, grateful Wilson standing nearby. "Kinch thinks he has a punctured lung. His breathing has been getting worse over the past few minutes."

A noise alerted them that Kinch was ready to pass the colonel down. Wilson and Newkirk carefully took Hogan as Kinch lowered him down then the radioman locked the tunnel entrance and jumped down the ladder.

"He can't breathe!" Newkirk gasped.

That was all it took. Wilson and Newkirk took off, carrying the dying colonel between them to the area in the tunnel that Wilson used for just such emergencies.

They laid Hogan on the cot, Wilson starting to check him out as Kinch pulled the curtain, closing off the room. He turned and watched as Wilson began to work on Hogan. _You can't die Colonel! You can't! Keep fighting! _A tear slid down his cheek at the thought of his commanding officer dying in such a senseless way.

Wilson already had oxygen on the unconscious man as he began to insert a chest tube.

"What are you doing? Why are you putting that thing in his chest?"

"I need to put it in, it will relieve the pressure in his chest and help to get him breathing again."

Wilson deftly inserted the tube, watching his patient carefully. As Hogan's breathing became more regular, Wilson let out the breath he had been holding in.

He checked the leg that Kinch had wrapped well. He knew that he was going to have to set the bone, but would not be able to cast it until the wound healed. He checked the abdomen, noting rigidity. _Oh no, _Wilson didn't want to show his panic over his findings.

The medic turned to face the two anxious men standing nearby. "How is he?" Newkirk queried, the adrenaline having already left him, causing him to slump against the wall. Kinch was feeling pretty much the same.

"Its going to be touch and go for a while. Thankfully he's breathing better with the chest tube. It confirms that his lung has been punctured"

"You're not telling us something." Newkirk demanded.

_Wilson bowed his head for a moment before gazing at the two men. "We need to get a surgeon here and fast. His spleen is ruptured, which means that he is bleeding internally. It is a little out of my expertise. But we need one here as soon as possible, or Hogan is going to bleed to death."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! I am so, so sorry I left you all with a such a cliff hanger from the last chapter for the past few weeks. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you so much to ColHogan, who has graciously loaned out her OC, Dr. Michael Prust. I really hope I do him justice. So please, please, please read and review. I would appreciate it so much! **

Kinch and Newkirk were in stunned silence for a moment, unable to process what Wilson had just told them. Despite all that they had done to get him back to camp, the colonel could still die. That was all it took for Kinch to snap out of it, knowing what he had to do.

Kinch turned and took off for the radio room, Newkirk hot on his heels. "What's on your mind?"

As he put the headphones on and began to crank the radio, Kinch looked over at the Englishman. "I'm calling Prust. I just hope he is near his office and can get away."

"Good idea. I'll let Wilson know what you're up to."

As soon as Newkirk left to inform the medic, Kinch began to get a response from the good doctor.

"This is White Rabbit, Papa Bear. What can I help you with?" Dr. Michael Prust answered, surprised to be hearing from Hogan and his men at the late hour. He was catching up on some paperwork before he headed home when the call on the radio came in.

"White Rabbit, we are going to need you quickly. Papa Bear has been involved in a car accident. Our medic says that he is bleeding internally. He is not qualified to operate and we need help fast."

Prust was silent for a split second before replying, "Okay, I'm coming. Can you make an area sterile before I get there?"

Wilson came around the corner and heard what Prust had requested. "We're working on it, tell him. We do need an anesthetic to give the Colonel and some antibiotics, so he would need to bring those. We just need him here soon."

Just as Kinch was about to tell the doctor what the medic had just said, he heard in his earpiece, "I heard him Papa Bear. I will bring what I will need. Will you be meeting me?"

"Yes, we'll send someone to meet you at the normal coordinates."

"Roger Papa Bear. I'll be there in less than a half hour. White Rabbit out."

Kinch took his headset off, took a deep breath wiping his hand over his face. He sighed deeply before turning around, startled to see Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter standing behind him. He looked at each man before relaying Prust's message, I'll go," he said standing.

Before he could say anything else, a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned towards Carter. "Kinch, I can go. You and Newkirk have been through a hell of a lot tonight. We all have. But it might be best if you are here in camp, in case anything happens."

"He is right, mon ami," LeBeau said, standing on Kinch's other side. Newkirk didn't say anything, he just stood in support of the others. Kinch looked at the men he was proud to call his friends before looking at Carter.

"Okay, go ahead. We'll stay here. Just be careful."

"I will, I promise." Carter turned and hurriedly headed to change into his blacks. He came back a few minutes later ready to go.

"You remember the coordinates, right?" Newkirk asked, handing him a flashlight.

"Yes, I remember," he said, heading to the ladder. He had gone up only a rung or two when he heard someone come behind him. He glanced back to see Kinch standing there, a grim look on his face.

"Please be careful. We need you to come back with Prust in one piece."

"Don't worry, I will, I promise," Carter assured him with a small smile. He didn't say anything else but turned and finished climbing the ladder out into the cold dark night.

Kinch headed back down the tunnel, worry threatening to overtake him. He went back to his little spot in the radio room and sat dwn. While talking Carter, he became consciously aware that his hands had begun to shake uncontrollably. The incidences of the past hour where starting to take their toll on him; putting his head into his hands he began taking deep breaths. Images were haunting him of Hogan's body in the car, horrid, vivid images burned into his memory forever The next feeling that came over him was one he had not had in a long time. He jumped up and ran for the closest private tunnel where he could be sick in peace.

HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH

Wilson corralled Newkirk and LeBeau in the tunnel and asked them to sit with Hogan while he got the make sift operating room ready in the next branch of the tunnel for Prust when he arrived.

LeBeau stepped behind the curtain uncertainly, Newkirk ahead of him. He was not sure if he was ready to see his beloved colonel in the condition he was in.

Hogan was lying on the cot in the center of the room, a sheet carefully drawn up to his chest. His clothing laying in shreds on the floor, removed while the medic worked on the Colonel. The colonel looked pale, bruises beginning to form on his face, arms and chest from the accident. The many cuts along his arms and face caused the colonel to be almost unrecognizable.

Newkirk was standing to the right of the colonel when he noticed his friend was not next to him. He looked back to see LeBeau standing near the entrance to the room, his eyes wide and his mouth open forming an "O".

"Louis, you okay mate?"

"Oh mon Dieu! Le Colonel! Comment est mal cela?" LeBeau exclaimed staying rooted at the spot he was in. Newkirk crossed the room and put both his hands on the little Frenchman's shoulders and shook him a little. "LeBeau! Speak bloody English. I don't understand French."

LeBeau shook his head in surprise and glanced at Newkirk. "I'm sorry Pierre. I asked how bad it was. How bad is the Colonel?"

Newkirk took a step back, glancing back at Colonel Hogan. He looked back at his friend as he said, "It's bad, really bad and he needs surgery. That's why we needed Prust. Wilson's not qualified to do serious surgery."

LeBeau took a step toward the colonel, processing what he was hearing and seeing. "He could die Pierre."

Newkirk took a deep breath before replying, "Yeah, he could. But we can't think like that. Wilson got him breathing again, and Prust is on his way. We just have to pray that he is going to be alright."

LeBeau nodded briefly before sitting in the chair nearest the unconscious man. Newkirk followed suit and sat next to his friend. Both, unknowingly to each other, began praying that the life of their commanding officer be spared.

Intense pain in his stomach was one thing that hit Hogan as blackness began to fade away. He opened his eyes and saw brown, all around him. _Where am I? _he thought, trying to turn his head to look around. He had to stop quickly as piercing pain struck him in his chest and his head. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

Once it had ebbed away some, he opened his eyes to a slit. _I'm in a one of the tunnels. How did I get here?_

Hearing voices, he glanced over to see Newkirk and LeBeau sitting next to him. He wanted to say something to them, but blackness began to overtake him again, pulling him back into unconsciousness.

HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH

Carter stole stealthily through the woods, making his way to the rendezvous spot. He had already had to hide from several patrols as he neared the road. He stopped and hid, waiting for the signal he knew would be coming. He checked his watch and realized he had only left camp 10 minutes prior. As he settled down to wait, grateful the rain had stopped, his mind raced to the scene in the tunnel.

Watching Newkirk, Kinch and Wilson rush Colonel Hogan to the first aid room in the tunnels and been unnerving for the young demolitions expert. Hearing Kinch yelling to Wilson that the Colonel couldn't breathe had been the worst thing for him. He felt like he couldn't breathe himself.

Carter sighed before looking skyward. _Please God, please save him. He is a good man, and he is a good commanding officer, God. He looks out for us all. Please don't take him from us._

_A tear slid down his face as he continued to wait for the good doctor._

_HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH_

_After putting his radio away, Michael Prust said a small prayer before gathering what he needed, knowing it was bad if Kinch was calling him in. As he drove along the deserted road, he continued to pray that the leader of the Underground would hold on until he could get there._

_Stashing his car at a the barn of a local underground agent, he walked the last half mile to the rendezvous spot. As he approached, he flashed his light in a pattern, another light answering his. _

_He saw a black clad figure come out of the brush, wiping his hands and the back of his pants off._

"_Dr. Prust, is that you?" a timid voice asked._

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_I'll lead the way back to camp," Carter replied, taking one of the bags Prust was carrying as they began the trip back to the camp. _

"_How was the Colonel when you left?" Michael asked, following behind the sergeant. _

"_I don't really know. When they brought him down the tunnel he was having trouble breathing. Wilson took care of that. But that's all I know. I'm sorry."_

"_Hey, Its okay. I'm going to do all I can for him."_

"_I know sir. Its just hard because he's someone I look up to. He's a friend. I just hope he'll be okay," Carter said, ducking as the searchlights of camp came into view._

"_I promise, I will do all I can and you know he's a fighter."_

_Carter didn't reply as he motioned for Prust to duck. As soon as the light went around, he opened the door to the tunnel entrance. "Sir, if you would go ahead and climb down and I'll send the bags down after the light goes around."_

"_Okay," Prust replied, climbing down the ladder. A moment later, his bags followed. He grabbed them, but waited until Carter had secured the door and climbed down next to him. Andrew lead the doctor down the tunnel to the radio room. There they found Kinch sitting and monitoring the radio. He looked up when he heard movement and stood up quickly._

"_Glad you made it back safely. Doctor, I'm glad you could make it so quickly," Kinch said, grabbing a bag Prust was carrying._

"_Anything for Papa Bear and his men. Where is he?"_

"_This way," Kinch said, walking toward the first aid room, Prust and Carter following close behind him. Wilson met them outside the room._

"_Doctor Prust, thank you so much for coming. I have the sterile room all ready."_

_Prust handed Wilson his bag before saying, "I am glad to be of assistance. Let me check him out first, then we can move him so I can operate."_

"_Sounds good," Wilson said, pulling the curtain aside. Prust, Wilson, Kinch and Carter entered the room. LeBeau and Newkirk looked up, startled by the group entering. They stood up and moved the chairs they had been occupying._

"_He hasn't woken up at all," Newkirk said, standing back so Prust could set his bags down._

"_Thanks for sitting with him guys. I know how hard it was on you," Wilson said, helping to open the bags that Prust had brought with him._

_Michael searched for his stethoscope as he said, "I know you all are worried about him, believe me, I am too, but for right now, I just need Wilson in here. If you all could wait outside I believe it would be for the best while I examine him."_

"_Whatever you say Doctor," Kinch said, ushering the other three out of the room, as Newkirk started to open his mouth in protest. As soon as the curtain fell back into place, the experienced doctor began to examine the Underground leader._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed and keep reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. I am trying to wind it down, so we'll see. So again, thank you to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

A few minutes later, Michael came out of the room, pulling his gloves off. He hadn't taken five steps before the four men crowded around him.

"How is he?" Kinch asked, noticing the worried look in the doctor's eyes.

"We are going to have to operate. It is the only way we will be able to save his life. Wilson is getting ready to move him so we can start."

You could hear a pin drop in the tunnels for a few moments before Carter asked quietly, "Will he be okay?"

Michael looked at the four men who looked up to the man whose life was in the balance before saying, "I think he will. We just need to get started right away."

"Will you let us know as soon as you are done?" Newkirk asked. They were all worried and it was beginning to take its toll on all four of the men.

"Of course. I understand you are worried about him. Wilson and I are going to do our best help him."

"We know you will. We'll be upstairs if you need us," Kinch replied as he herded the others for the ladder that lead to the barracks.

The four quietly climbed up and into the commons room, silently making their way to Hogan's office. As soon as LeBeau shut the door, the others began to speak.

"Why did you have us come up here? We should be down there with the Colonel," Newkirk demanded, facing Kinch as soon as he turned the light on.

"Exactement! Pourquoi nous avez-vous élevés ici?"

"English, Louis! English!" Newkirk commanded, getting testier by the minute.

"I said exactly, why are we up here."

"I agree. The Colonel needs us," Carter chimed in. The three turned to face the second-in-command.

Kinch sat down at the Colonel's desk, took a deep breath and faced his friends. "We have a bigger problem right now."

"What do you mean "bigger problem"?" Newkirk challenged. "Our gov'nor is laying down there, about to be operated on and your telling us there is a "bigger problem"?" Newkirk exclaimed, his voice raising.

Kinch didn't blame him; he was worried sick about Hogan too. "Newkirk, I'm worried about him just as much as you are. But, yes, we have a bigger problem Roll call is in less than 3 hours. We need to make it so that Klink will not check on him. I'm open for any suggestions," Kinch replied, placing his head into his heads.

Newkirk looked stricken, realizing how bad Kinch felt. He crossed the room and put a hand on Kinch's shoulder. "I am so sorry mate. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Kinch looked up. "It's okay. We are all under a lot of stress right now, but we just need to figure a way out of this so Klink won't get suspicious."

"We'll think of something," Carter remarked, "We always do."

The room grew quiet as their thoughts turned to what was going on downstairs.

HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH

The next morning dawned clear and bright. Schultz flung open the door to Barracks 2.

"Everyone, raus, raus!" he exclaimed, banging on some of the bed frames. He noticed how groggy and slow all of the men seemed to be.

"Come on, raus!"

Kinch dropped wearily from his bed and faced the rotund guard. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm sorry Schultz. Its been a bad night."

The others murmured in agreement as Schultz looked around. "What happened? Wait, no, I want to know nothing!" He said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Schultz, its okay. Most of us were really sick last night. We're not sure what it is. But Colonel Hogan is the worst."

The guard began backing away from the men. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, but we were all throwing up and running fevers by the end of the night. We all got it one right after another," Newkirk said, leaning down from his bunk. He had to smother a smile as Schultz ran, well shuffled, to the door.

"I'll be back," he said, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he did this, Carter took up watching from the door as Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau ran for the tunnel entrance. They had heard the knocking from below just as Schultz came in for roll call.

The bunk opened, revealing Michael Prust. He was exhausted. He, with the help of Wilson, had just spent over two and a half hours on the injured colonel. The others crowded around the weary doctor. He sat down at the table, accepting the cup of coffee LeBeau offered him.

Before anyone said anything, he spoke up. "He's going to be okay. We stopped the bleeding and re-inflated his lung."

"Will there be any permanent damage?"

"No, I don't foresee any. We are going to need to move him up here before long though. I don't want Robert coming down with pneumonia on top of his injuries. Also, he is going to be a little immobile for a while. We set his leg, but I cannot cast it until the wound heals. He will have to wear a splint instead. This will make getting around difficult for him."

"How long will he need to stay completely off his leg?" Carter asked from the door.

"For at least two weeks. After that, just small intervals," Michael replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, that works well into the plan we have devised. We are making it look like we are having an influenza attack, so that we would need to be quarantined for at least two weeks," Kinch replied grinning. "In fact, we have already set it into motion. We scared Schultz into running out the door as fast as he could go a few minutes ago."

The others snickered loudly before Michael said," I see. Well, as long as he rests, that is all that matters."

"Klink and Schultz coming this way!" Olsen yelled, running for his bunk, the other's following suit. Kinch helped Dr. Prust down the ladder before hitting the mechanism that closed the trap door shut. He then went and laid down on his bunk, pulling the covers up to his chin.

At precisely that moment, the door to the Barracks opened, revealing Schultz, being prodded by Klink to go first.

"What is going on in here?" Klink asked, looking around at the groaning men.

"Like I said, Herr Kommandant, they are all sick."

"Where is Colonel Hogan?"

Newkirk pointed weakly to the closed door on the other end of the room. "He's in there, but he has been hurling all night. In fact, he was sick first."

Klink strode purposefully to the door and opened it. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He looked to the bottom bunk to see Hogan lying with his face to the wall. He could tell the man was running a fever; he was covered in sweat.

Instead of disturbing him, Klink did the humane thing and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked back over to Schultz, glancing around the room again. "I will send Wilson in to check all of you out. He will report back to me when he is done. Dismissed."

The two Germans left the barracks, the door banging behind them. A moment later, Carter was back at the door watching for any trouble. The door to Colonel Hogan's office opened, revealing Olsen.

"That was great Olsen! You had Klink believing you were Hogan and that you were deathly sick. This plan is totally working," Kinch laughed as LeBeau filled everyone's cup with coffee.

"Thank you Kinch. It's a good plan. By the way, when are we going after the car?"

"I thought about that. We need to go tonight, after we bring the colonel up to his own bunk," Kinch replied, standing up from the table. As soon as he finished drinking the last drop of coffee, he put the cup back on the table before walking to the bunks.

"I'll be back. I'm going to check on the Colonel." He hit the button, and climbed down the ladder to the tunnel. He made his way to the first aid room, seeing Prust standing next to his friend.

Michael looked up when he heard a noise behind him. He saw Kinch standing at the door and smiled. "He's starting to wake up. You can sit with him if you like. I need to do a few things any way."

"Thanks, doc, for everything," Kinch said, moving next to Hogan's side.

"No problem. I was glad to do it."

As soon as Michael was out of the room, Kinch looked down at his commanding officer. The bruising wasn't as dark as it had been at the wreck, and the lacerations weren't as bad either. Kinch sat down and began to talk to his friend.

"We were really worried about you Colonel. Newkirk and I, well, we didn't want LeBeau and Carter to see you in the condition you were in at the accident. I admit I was scared. But I am so glad you are going to be okay."

Kinch said a silent prayer of thanks to God for allowing their colonel to live through the night as he continued to sit with the injured man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to all of you who are keeping up with my story and thank you so much for all the reviews! They do truly help me to update more. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

About an hour later, Hogan began to show signs of waking up. Newkirk, who was sitting with him, ran to get Wilson and Prust.

"The Colonel is waking up!"

The others, who had just come into the tunnel from the barracks heard Newkirk and followed the doctor and medic to the room where Hogan was. The all stood back, giving the doctor a chance to check their commanding officer.

"Robert? Can you hear me?" Michael asked, leaning over his patient.

Hogan opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the kindly, grey haired doctor. "Michael? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Michael countered.

He thought for a moment before saying, "Um, I remember going to see Tiger. We had to pass some information on to her for the Underground. But I don't understand. What happened? Why does my leg and stomach and chest hurt so bad?"

Kinch moved closer so Hogan could see him. "Colonel, you were in an accident. When you didn't come back, we went looking for you. We found you in the car at the bottom of a ravine. That's why Michael is here."

"So am I okay?"

"Well, you broke your leg and some ribs and punctured your lung. Plus, I had to remove your spleen because it had ruptured. Your going to be okay though Robert," Michael replied, patting Hogan on the shoulder.

Hogan nodded weakly, yawning. Michael turned to the others who were standing in the room. "We should let him rest and then move him upstairs within the next few hours."

"Wait," Hogan said, looking at the others. "Does Klink know what happened? What happened to the car?"

"Kinch here had a bloody good idea. Klink thinks we all have the flu, especially after Wilson here told him we had it. Needless to say, we are under quarantine for the next two weeks," Newkirk said, grinning broadly.

"We are going after the car tonight. We didn't have time to think about it when we rescued you. We pretty much had to grab you and go," Kinch added, a hint of anxiety in his eyes. He had not wanted to worry the others, but disquieting thoughts had been entering his mind for the past few hours. He was worried that someone would find the wreck before they could get back to it and take care of it.

"That's good," Hogan replied, trying to keep his eyes open. Michael noticed this and began herding the others out of the room.

"We are going to let you rest Robert. We'll be back in a little while."

"Okay. Kinch, could you stay for a moment?" Hogan asked. He had noticed the concern in his second-in-command's eyes and wanted to talk to him alone.

Kinch looked over at the kindly doctor, who looked at his patient before nodding consent. The others left the room, leaving the two men alone.

"Okay Kinch, I may be injured, but I can tell when you are worried. What's going on? Are you okay?"

Kinch sat down wearily next to his commanding officer, letting out a deep breath. "Well, between the horror of finding you injured, to the anxiety on whether Klink would buy my scheme or not, to the terror that someone is going to find your car before we can get there; I'm doing great."

Hogan glanced over at the sarcastic tone Kinch was using. "Kinch, it'll be okay. You said yourself you guys were going out for the car tonight. I'm sure no one has found it yet."

"I know Colonel. But I'm still worried."

"It comes with the territory. Listen, I need to rest because my eyes just don't want to stay open anymore." Kinch stood up so he could leave, but Hogan stopped him, "Just relax Kinch. Everything will be okay."

"Thanks Colonel," Kinch replied. He watched as Hogan fell asleep before he left the room.

HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH-HH

That night, five men snuck away from camp to retrieve the Colonel's car. Kinch was in the lead, Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau and Olsen following behind him. They found the truck parked where they had arranged with the guard they had bribed. All five hopped in and Kinch started the truck. They pulled out of the brush and onto the road, heading to the spot of the accident.

Earlier in the afternoon, Kinch had called members of the Underground for their help in transporting the car to another location. He had around five that would be waiting when they arrived. They would then take the car to Otto Mueller's house to be disposed of.

Kinch eased off the road, as they neared the spot where Hogan had the accident. They hid the truck and waited. Soon they saw the signal; three short flashes and one long flash. Newkirk responded with one short flash and three long ones. The ten men converged on the side of the road, kneeling behind the brush.

"Good evening all. We need to work fast so no one will hear us," Kinch said, looking at everyone.

"So what is the plan?" Hans Eichel, asked. His brother Max nodded his head in agreement.

"Otto is bringing a tow truck for us so that we can bring the car up here from the ravine. We need all of you so that we can make sure the car makes it without a hitch. We are going to be stationed all up the hill so that Otto knows when to tow and to stop if something happens."

At that moment, they heard a vehicle coming down the road. They all peered out to see Otto driving the truck. He stopped as Kinch came out from his spot behind the brush.

"Where do you want me?" Otto asked after he had rolled the window down.

"If you could back up here," Kinch said, pointing to an area that would be mainly concealed from the road, "and we will take the line down. We are going to be in intervals up the hill so we can relay any instructions up and down the hill. I don't want to use radios in case the Gestapo are out tonight. But we should be able to get it hooked and up the hill in less than a half hour."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it," Otto said, swinging the truck around and backing it in where Kinch had motioned for him. He watched as the others began the trek down the hill.

The ten men made their way down the hill. At certain times, Kinch would have a man stop and wait for the signals. Once Kinch reached the bottom, he headed to where he knew the car was. As he made his way through the woods, something began to prickle at his subconscious before he realized with horror what it was.

The wreckage of Colonel Hogan's car was missing.

_A/N - I know I will not hear the end of this, but I love cliff hangers! Hope you all do not mind. -Waikiki23_


End file.
